El Cazador cazado
by Bohemiann
Summary: Una relación esporádica y libre... sin leyes, sin tapujos, sin compromisos... una "relación" ideal para un cazador, sin embargo...
1. Parte 1

_Descargo de responsabilidades: CCS le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tome prestado sus personajes. Esta historia no es mía, la leí en un foro de escritores y me encanto, la autora original es: xxjannideathxx quien gentilmente me dio la autorización de adaptarla._

_**El Cazador…cazado**_

"_Hola, amigo o desconocido. Mi nombre es Sakura y esta es una grabación. Si quieres puedes dejar el mensaje y pronto me contactaré contigo. Adiós" *pip* *pip* *pip*_

Colgó con aire derrotado.

Esta era la novena vez que escuchaba ese maldito mensaje de contestadora. Llevaba más de una semana queriendo contactarse con ella, pero desde "ese" día, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Una llamada con el lugar y la hora del encuentro. Entrada sin saludos ni mimos insignificantes para ir a la parte interesante: sexo puro y salvaje. Luego, sin "adiós" ni "te veré más tarde", cada uno tomaba rumbos diferentes.

Así era su "relación".

¿Cómo se conocieron? Era una pregunta realmente vaga, porque la realidad es que no se conocían. De ella sólo sabía el nombre, y de hecho fue gracias al estúpido mensajito del buzón de voz que pudo entenderlo. Antes sólo le llamaba por su apodo: "Flor"; una bella castaña de preciosos ojos esmeraldas, sonrisa brillante y piel blanca. Ni hablar sobre su contextura física… era una verdadera escultura...

…Ya estaba teniendo una erección.

Cogió nuevamente el celular y marcó el número que, a pesar de no tenerlo grabado en el directorio, se lo sabía de memoria, incluso cuando era él quien recibía la llamada.

Pero ahora nada de nada.

Mentalmente se culpaba por la indiferencia de su "compañera de cama", es que ¿Quién le manda a hablar?… si se hubiese aguantado un poco, quizás esperado un par de encuentros más… o una cita a comer…

Pero es que nunca se la encontraba después de la "sesión" de sexo.

Estos días han sido una tortura. Los problemas familiares, la conducta de su no-novia, los problemas de la empresa, el acoso, el stress… lo único que lograba sacarlo de su estúpida monotonía era esa castaña alegre y soñadora.

Nuevamente marcó el sagrado número para cortar antes de que el mensaje se acabara y se recostó en su mullido sillón de cuero italiano. Su cabeza dolía horrores ideando "encuentros casuales" con aquella flor. Imaginando los posibles escenarios para embaucarla, anhelando sus abrazos apaciguadores y dulces, su olor a cereza y vainilla… su suave piel chocando con su pecho desnudo, sus sedosos cabellos meciéndose al compás de las embestidas… gimiendo…

Ni se había dado cuenta de que su mano estaba frotando su intenso bulto. Se miró con indiferencia. Ni hablar de duchas heladas, era una semana completa de "castidad".

Tomó con sutileza su miembro, tal y como lo haría Sakura. Suave, lento… pasaría esa lengüita rosada por los costados, con la mirada sonrojada, brillosa… se acomodaría lo suficiente para tocar sus testículos suavemente y avanzar con lentitud sus dedos en la abertura a su entrada… y en el momento de incomodidad introduciría todo su pene en la boca.

No podía evitar gemir con ella, como tampoco ahora que frotaba su miembro con rapidez y vigor.

Sentía la mirada esmeralda con ese deje picarón, lamiendo sus testículos para ver su reacción, susurrándole esas palabras calientes…

"_Dame más leche, gatito"_

Se la regalaría toda si con ello la obtenía por un par de horas más…

"_Báñame de esperma…"_

Sí… sería tan feliz con un poco más…

"_Sabe tan exquisita"_

¡Oh! Un pinchazo en su miembro le recordaba el final…

"_Fóllame fuerte…"_

Cuando quisiera… donde quisiera… se lo daría todo, abandonaría todo por ella…

"_Párteme en dos, márcame con tu semen…"_

Sus manos se frotaban vertiginosamente, una fricción placentera que le recorría como una corriente eléctrica atravesando su espalda, retorciéndolo. No quedaba mucho. Imaginar a Sakura así, desnuda, con los labios húmedos y el rostro sonrojado… los gemidos, el sonido de la penetración firme y potente…

"_Así un poco más… yo también me corro…"_

—Me corro, ¡Sakura!…

"_¡Lobo!"_

…Ahora observaba la culminación de su orgasmo, sus manos llenas de esa sustancia viscosa y desagradable a la vista pero, cuando escurría por esa boquita…

¡¿Por qué demonios se calentaba tanto?!

No podía evitarlo, no es que lo quisiera tampoco. En la calle alzaba la vista y buscaba a toda aquella que tuviera cabello castaño claro con brillos rojizos; luego de conseguirla, aspiraba el aroma de ellas notando la diferencia de inmediato con su singular mujer, tocaba aquellas pieles con premura extrañando esa suave y cremosa piel, y cerraba los ojos imaginándola a ella.

Desde la primera vez que compartió su noche con Sakura había perdido el interés en todo su alrededor. Había mujeres castañas de ojos verdes, de cuerpos formados y esculturales, pero ninguna llenó sus expectativas luego de acostarse con ellas. No había nada con que comparar... es decir, era contrastar la textura de la seda con simples trapos.

¿Que tenía de especial?

Tal vez nada o quizás todo. Su forma de hablar, de susurrar, de mirar, de tocar... se sentía prisionero de su cuerpo, de sus deseos. Sakura podía pedirle que se tirara de un puente y él gustoso lo hubiese hecho... siempre y cuando ella estuviera ahí para verlo.

La primera vez que se vieron fue en un estacionamiento. ¿Acaso pensaron que era por medio de esas salas de chateo? ¡Ja! Shaoran Li, Casanova empedernido, de rebelde cabello color castaño oscuro, mirada ámbar, altivo y orgulloso, prepotente y sensual; el jamás necesitaría de esos medios para cazar a sus presas temporales.

Pero a él lo cazaron... y fue una flor astuta y juguetona.

Tampoco se comenzaron a ver a la primera, ni terminaron acostándose en el momento justo en el que se vieron. No había amor, ni siquiera palabras. Sólo se vieron esa noche en el estacionamiento, cada uno esperando a su pareja. Sakura a un joven de cabello claro con tonos grises y mirada color miel, y él a una morena de ojos rubís y coqueta. ¿Coincidencia? Sí, la pareja de ella vivía en el mismo piso que el de su novia; vecinos para ser más exactos.

Esa noche su novia se había auto-invitado a una cena familiar, saliendo cerca de las ocho de la noche para que ambos regresaran como a las diez, Shaoran la acompaño hasta su edificio pero solo hasta el estacionamiento. En el momento en que besaba a Meiling con una frialdad inigualable, vio a la misma castaña de la tarde besar al mismo hombre con el que se había encontrado horas antes.

La conexión fue inevitable.

Esos ojos esmeraldas le observaron brillantes, deseosos, con un fulgor casi palpable. Tanto que, él mismo, besaba a su novia con toda esa pasión que esa mujer le hacía sentir. La jovencita ladeó el rostro para saborear los labios del peligris sin quitar la vista del ambarino, y Shaoran se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ahogando a su pareja en un beso húmedo y necesitado que la enviaba al mejor de los paraísos, sin sospechar siquiera que el joven a su lado ni pensaba en ella.

Ambos despacharon a sus parejas al mismo tiempo. Ambos esperaron que sus parejas subieran por el ascensor y se retiraran. Ambos intercambiaron sus celulares sin grabar su nombre real y ambos se presentaron con un simple apodo.

"_Flor"_

"_Lobo"_

Continuara….

**N/A**: ¡ja autora!, mejor léase como notas de la adaptadora, en fin esta es la primera historia que publico para CCS, por mi parte estoy escribiendo dos originales o más bien dicho intentando escribir cuando logre darles un rumbo me animare a publicarlas pero por mientras quise publicar esta historia que como ya dije la adore en cuanto la leí y no me aguante la tenía que adaptar a una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les haya llamado la atención y por supuesto espero sus reviews para saber que opinan. Nos vemos. o mejor dicho nos leemos.


	2. Parte 2

_Descargo de responsabilidades: CCS le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tome prestado sus personajes. Esta historia no es mía, la leí en un foro de escritores y me encanto, la autora original es: xx__**jannideath**__xx quien gentilmente me dio la autorización de adaptarla._

_**El Cazador…cazado**_

Ni siquiera un beso de despedida, una palabra de compañía o una fecha probable de encuentro. Sólo miradas, una sonrisa radiante y traviesa, y una semi-sonrisa altiva y maliciosa.

Marcó nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y la ansiedad en la boca. Evitaba recordar, o más bien evitaba torturarse. Sabía que había cometido un error... pero ¿Realmente fue un error? ¿Tan mal le sonaba la pregunta? ¿Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad?

"_Hola, amigo o desconocido. Mi nombre es Sakura y esta es una grabación. Si quieres puedes dejar el mensaje y pronto me contactaré contigo. Adiós"_

—Sakura, soy Shaoran —Aclaró un poco la voz—, o "Lobo", como tú quieras —Cerró los ojos cansado y guardó unos segundos de silencio—. Quiero verte, sé que no... —Tomaba el teléfono nervioso y pasaba saliva a cada momento por su garganta—. …sé que no debí decir... —Se exasperó con el silencio—. ¡¿Pero es que qué tiene de malo?! ¡¿No crees que estaríamos mejor así?! ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Te juro que lo haré con o sin ti! Pensé que realmente podríamos... —El nudo en su garganta se hacía más sofocante—. Que podríamos estar juntos sin necesidad de escondernos —Calló cuando sintió su mano temblar del nerviosismo—. No creí que podrías disgustarte de éste modo, hasta pensé que te haría feliz... es decir... cualquier persona quisiera estar en tu lugar...

—_Yo no soy cualquier persona, Idiota_ —Le contestó una voz por el celular.

Shaoran miraba atónito el aparatito como si le estuviera saliendo humo. —¿Sakura?

— _¿Quien más, Idiota?_ —Respondió a lo obvio.

El castaño se molestó. —Eres una infantil, Tonta —Sonrió de medio lado.

—_¡¿A quién le dices "Tonta"?!_ —gritaron por el auricular.

—No tengo a ninguna otra Tonta en la línea, Ton-ta —Repitió con saña intentando sonar divertido y tranquilizando su mano que continuaba en modo de vibrador.

Escuchó un bufido de su contraparte. —_En cualquier caso no te hablo para discutir, Lobo._

—Mi nombre es Shaoran —Le recordó dolido.

—_Lo sé pero no es indispensable que lo mencione_ —Le oyó suspirar con fuerza—. _Lobo _—Mencionó su apodo con un tono serio que no presagiaba nada bueno—, _sería mejor terminar de una vez con esto_ —Y ahí estaba...

—No es necesario —contestó con la voz indolente, pero angustiada—. Olvidemos lo que dije, no es forzoso que "terminemos", sólo... —Cubrió su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, como queriéndose ocultar de alguien inexistente—. …olvida lo que dije, olvidémoslo. "Borrón y cuenta nueva"

—_¿Crees que podría olvidar que me hayas pedido formalizar "nuestra" relación? _—Le preguntó con ironía—._ ¿Crees que podría olvidar todas las palabras que dijiste?_

—Sólo fue un arrebato, no sucederá de nuevo…

—_¿Desde cuándo tienes "arrebatos"?_

"_Desde que te conozco",_ quiso decir.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. —_De verdad lamento todo esto, sé que se nos fue de las manos y lo siento mucho, pero no me llames más, no me busques y no intentes saber más de mi _—Le pidió con su melódica voz.

—¡No! —Gritó sin contenerse—. ¡De verdad, no sucederá otra vez! ¡Lo olvidaremos! ¡Yo lo olvidaré ¿Sí?! ¡Con el tiempo se me pasará, en serio!

—_Dijiste que me amabas... ¿Entonces no era verdad?_

Encerrado por sus propias palabras. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarlo y tener a esa castaña que le quitaba el sueño sin anhelar más de ella? ¿O afirmarlo y perderla para el resto de su vida? ¿Qué opción se veía peor?

—Te amo, Sakura —No podía negarlo, no podría hacerlo. No se imaginaba en un escenario donde Sakura estuviese con otro al mismo tiempo—. No puedo evitarlo.

—_Entonces será mejor que nos distanciemos, recuerda que tienes a tu novia, a tu familia que espera lo mejor de ti y yo tengo a Yukito, él me quiere mucho y no puedo hacerle más daño _—Le recordó en tono de reproche.

—Ni te acordabas de él cuando estabas gimiendo conmigo —Espetó, celoso.

—_Sí, lo sé y fue un error que no cometeré más _—Se escuchaba incómoda y decidida—. _Cuídate Lobo y espero que te vaya bien en todo lo que hagas _—Colgó con rapidez sin escuchar al moreno.

—Ya no me va bien —Miró el celular con desprecio y como si fuera el culpable de sus desgracias lo arrojó directo sobre la pared, haciéndolo añicos—. Ya no voy a estar bien...

Continuara

**N/A: **Lo he estado meditando y no creo que esta sea una adaptación más bien es un plagio con consentimiento del autor, haciendo a un lado mis reflexiones ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco dura de conquistar la Sakura ¿no? Y ¡ya ni siquiera lo quiere como amante! Tiene que estar loca, espero sus reviews.


	3. Parte 3

_Descargo de responsabilidades: CCS le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tome prestado sus personajes. Esta historia no es mía, la leí en un foro de escritores y me encanto, la autora original es: xxjannideathxx quien gentilmente me dio la autorización de adaptarla._

_**El Cazador…cazado**_

Definitivamente estos meses han sido los peores de su vida.

Cumplió con su promesa. Con o sin Sakura terminó su compromiso con la pelinegra, y también pregonó que estaba enamorado para que no lo molestaran más.

Lo último fue un error gravísimo porque ahora cada fémina se acercaba con la intención de consolarlo.

Había buscado desfogue con otras. Mujeres altas o bajas, lo que primero cayera. De preferencia castañas y mejor aun si tenían los ojos verdes. En pocas palabras había buscado una sustituta, algo tan deprimente que le hacía sentir la peor escoria de la tierra. Pero, ¿Acaso debía mantener un voto de castidad? ¿No era que Sakura iba a volver con su novio y tratarían de ser felices?

Un *crack* se escuchó entre sus manos, había partido en dos el lápiz con el que firmaba los documentos.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y llamó a su reciente secretaria por el comunicador:

—Ikari, ven un momento.

La joven se presentó en tres tiempos en la oficina. —¿Señor? —preguntó con la voz ansiosa.

—Asegura la puerta —Le ordenó con simpleza. La chica, sin demorar un segundo más, hizo lo que le pidieron—. Ven aquí y mastúrbame —Retiró la silla para que la joven se colocara entre sus piernas y comenzara la felación. La muchacha se acuclilló frente a él y corrió un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba para luego acercar su boca y lamer la punta del dormido miembro—. Así no, lame los costados de arriba a abajo y sostén la base con firmeza —Demandó con sequedad tratando de concentrarse. La joven, encantada por ser la amante regular del joven empresario, aplicó las atenciones tal cual se las pedía—. No saques toda la lengua, muestra sólo la punta —Indicó el joven sin conseguir mayor dureza en su erección debido a la manera de "trabajar" de la muchacha.

Observó como la chica acariciaba su miembro y parte de sus testículos. Su cabello era castaño de un tono más opaco que los de _ella_, sus ojos eran verdes pero se tornaban azules no como aquellos esmeraldas que le embaucaban y su piel también era tan clara como la crema.

Pero no era Sakura.

La joven era bella, de cuerpo bien proporcionado, sutil y bastante eficiente. Le complacía en todo lo que pidiera. Si le pedía dar una vuelta invertida ella lo haría feliz de la vida. Y eso era lo que le cabreaba: la chica no tenía iniciativa.

Tomó el cabello de Ikari para moverlo con más fluidez sobre su miembro, pero hasta el contacto con esas hebras le era molesto. Sakura tenía un cabello suave y sedoso. Totalmente natural.

—Levántate y sube la falda —Mandó secamente. La joven cumplió con la orden—. Bájate la ropa interior y ponte frente a mí —Echó parte de sus cabellos rebeldes hacia atrás con gesto cansado.

—¿Quiere ver mi culito, Señor Li? —Mencionó Ikari con sensualidad, pero que al ambarino le supo mal.

—¡No hables a menos que te lo pida! —Exigió con la mirada fiera para luego observar, sin ánimo de placer, el afamado "culito" de su secretaria.

No era feo, de hecho se veía estrecho. Algo blanco y bastante redondo. Mojó sus dedos para adentrarlos y se decepcionó al ver lo fácil que ingresaban. Sakura era bastante estrecha, siempre debía dilatarla muy bien antes de cada...

¡¿Pero por qué coño seguía pensando en esa Tonta?! ¡¿Que no le bastaba a su orgullo saberse rechazado?! ¡Rechazado! ¡¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo a él, a Li Shaoran?! ¡Magnánimo empresario, dueño de un imperio industrial, afamado Casanova! ¡Era un Dios en la cama, por el amor del Diablo! ¡Cualquiera querría estar en su lugar!

"_Yo no soy cualquier persona, Idiota"_

Y con eso mandó su cordura a la mierda.

—Vístete y lárgate —decidió rápidamente mientras ordenaba su ropa y cerraba el cierre del pantalón.

—Pero... Señor Li —La joven quiso rebatir, pero el ambarino la calló con cansancio y frustración.

—Escúchame bien Ikari. Vístete y lárgate. Sin comentarios ni nada. Habla algo de esto y no tendrás qué llevarte a la boca —Amenazó con los ojos destellantes de furia.

—S-sí señor —Se arregló rápidamente, asustada, saliendo casi corriendo para volver a su puesto.

Cayó sentado sobre su cómodo asiento para tomar el teléfono y marcar un número memorizado e indeseado.

— _¿Hermanito?_

Al oír la voz a través del auricular rodo los ojos y suspiro resignado. —Eriol, necesito un favor...

.

.

Continuara…

**N/A:** En esta ocasión solo quiero agradecer a las lectoras que dejan un review y también a las que me agregaron a favoritos, siempre quiero saber qué es lo que piensan. Hasta la proxi.


	4. Parte 4

_Descargo de responsabilidades: CCS le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tome prestado sus personajes. Esta historia no es mía, la leí en un foro de escritores y me encanto, la autora original es: xx__**jannideath**__xx quien gentilmente me dio la autorización de adaptarla._

_**El Cazador…cazado**_

— ¿Es broma?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo el ambarino ante la imagen de la mujer parada en la puerta de su oficina. Ahí estaba, sin duda era ella, frente a él con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, con la inseguridad evidente en su tembloroso cuerpo, pero la determinación reflejada en su mirada.

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos más para recomponerse de su asombro y asimilar la imagen de ella.

—¿Meiling? —Se atrevió a preguntar por fin rogando por estar equivocado pero sabiendo en el fondo que no lo estaba.

Entonces ella cerró la puerta de un tirón y avanzo decidida hacia él.

— ¡Shaoran! —Lo encaro acercándose tanto que hizo que su silla se deslizara para atrás — ¿Esto es lo que quieres verdad?

—De… ¿de qué hablas? —Pregunto confundido

— ¡Puedo serlo!

— ¿Qué?

—Esto —dijo señalándose a sí misma— yo puedo serlo —insistió.

—No, aguarda —La empujo y se puso de pie— ¿Qué es todo esto Meiling? —La señalo ahora él— Tu cabello, tus ojos ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

— ¡Me mentiste Shaoran! —Lo acuso dolida— Cuando me dejaste dijiste que te habías enamorado de otra, y sin embargo todo este tiempo no has hecho más que revolcarte con cualquier estúpida ¡que tenga la apariencia que tengo ahora!

El ambarino estuvo a punto de rebatir pero se quedo callado al comprender que era cierto.

—Meiling...

—¿Es una nueva obsesión Shaoran? ¿Un repentino deseo por las castañas?, pues está bien yo puedo serlo —repitió con determinación— Por ti puedo hacerlo —intento abrazarlo pero Li la esquivo.

—Basta Meiling —dijo ligeramente irritado— ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Por eso cambiaste el color de tu cabello y el de tus ojos? ¿Porque crees que se trata de algún estúpido tipo de parafilia sexual? no te mentí Meiling amo a otra mujer.

— ¡No es cierto, lo dijiste solo para deshacerte de mí!

—No te haría algo así Meiling.

— ¿Entonces donde esta ella? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué nadie la conoce?

— ¿Me has estando investigando acaso?

—Sí —admitió sin remordimiento— He estado pendiente de tus pasos y puedo asegurarte de que ¡no existe tal mujer!

"_De haber hecho bien su papel de espía habría interferido mi teléfono"_ —pensó Shaoran distraídamente— Meiling no te hagas esto —hablo con un tono repentinamente serio y que no daba lugar a la discusión— Es en vano.

Meiling se había marchado hace más de una hora y Li aun estaba parado frente al gran ventanal de su despacho con la vista clavada en el lugar donde pudo distinguirla abordando un taxi, ya no miraba la calle ni los autos ni mucho menos las personas. "_Ojala no la hubiera lastimado, ella no se lo merecía_" Se sorprendió de si mismo pues en todo el tiempo que duro su relación él la había engañado infinidad de veces y nunca había sentido el mas mínimo remordimiento, en su extrema soberbia creyó que ella debía de sentirse afortunada y agradecida porque él le haya permitido auto declararse su novia y actuar como tal. Le había tomado cariño después de todo, a pesar de ser gritona y absorbente Meiling era una muchacha dulce y lo amaba de lo contrario no habría soportado la infinidad de desplantes que él le hizo. Incluso ahora sentía empatía por ella amar a quien no le corresponde era realmente doloroso, tal vez él se lo merecía después de todo, sí, amarla era su castigo.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más, si antes lo había pensado, ahora después de ver a Meiling en una triste parodia de la mujer de sus sueños, estaba seguro, no era su cabello castaño, no eran sus ojos verdes, era ella, su forma de ser, su ardiente forma de hacerle el amor, la capacidad de reírse de él y tenerlo bajo su control, era ella su esencia completa. Solamente ella, Sakura.

Por eso había llamado a Eriol e hizo algo que él poco orgullo que le quedaba no le había permitido hacer.

Y ahí estaba ahora, frente a un departamento de los suburbios, con un ramo en la mano y la otra a medio alzar desde hace media hora. ¿Y por qué? Se preguntaran. Pues la respuesta es simple: Miedo. Puro y simple miedo.

Temblaba del nerviosismo a pesar de que sus gestos parecían las de un tipo cabreado. Bajaba la mano, indeciso, para volver a levantarla y quedar en el mismo ángulo que la vez anterior.

¿Miedo a qué?

Al rechazo. A pedirle a alguien que apenas conoces que intenten algo más. Evitar caer en la humillación de rogarle porque le deje tomar su adictivo cuerpo. Impedir que sus sentimientos afloren y terminen derrumbando los pocos cimientos que han construido.

Miedo de poseerla y compartirla; temor por alejarla y no lograr sustituirla.

Eran tantos los temores que acudían a su mente en descargas eléctricas y nudos de garganta que al final impedían que aquel brazo continuara su trayecto.

—¿Estarás todo el día allí? —preguntó a sus espaldas una recordada y cálida voz.

—Sakura...

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Pedía una oportunidad? ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si continuaba con Yukito?

¿Realmente tendría un futuro con ella?

.

.

.

**N/A: **Jijiji esperemos que esta vez sí se trate de Sakura, ¿qué les pareció?, a las muchachas que dejaron un review, a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos como siempre muchas gracias me gustaría poder responderles pero mi tiempo es muy limitado, y si se preguntan que es de Sakura pues ahora le toca a ella, nos vemos en la próxima actualización recuerden que siempre quiero saber lo que opinan, besitos.


	5. Parte 5

_Descargo de responsabilidades: CCS le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tome prestado sus personajes. Esta historia no es mía, la leí en un foro de escritores y me encanto, la autora original es: xx__**jannideath**__xx quien gentilmente me dio la autorización de adaptarla._

_**El Cazador…cazado**_

"_Los hombres son realmente tontos, con sólo aceptarles un abrazo piensan que la mujer les pertenece"_

La única vez que había escuchado esa frase la tomó como un ejemplo. Gracias a su carisma, a su forma amigable de ser, a sus ojos y sonrisas, conseguía parecer una víctima ante sus presas.

La frase no se aplicaba literalmente a ella. Después de todo era una chica, una joven e ingenua chica de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos verdes con cuerpo de Eva. Una autentica flor, pero una flor carnívora. Si quisiera definirse en una frase sería "Depredadora suave"

Sí, le iba ser la sumisa como la controladora. Ambos eran placenteros en el momento; de distinta manera, pero placer con todas sus letras. Prefería más sumisa que controladora porque la sensación de ser invadida y pertenecer a alguien por meros minutos era incomparable para su ego.

Ya que la realidad es que ella no le pertenecía a nadie.

Ningún hombre le proporcionaba aquella sensación de dependencia y anhelo, y eso le frustraba. El sexo con ellos era monótono y bastante corto, no por nada era reconocida por ser astuta e insaciable. De esas que hacen que sus presas se sirvan solas. Pero aquello cambió cuando conoció a Yukito tsushikiro.

Yukito era un hombre joven, trabajador, serio y responsable. Un monumento de hombre de familia.

Nunca se había pronosticado más allá que simples citas con él. Desde que lo vio solo en un bar, únicamente tenía en su cabeza tenerlo por unos días, comprobar esa misma seriedad en la cama y como se vería su rostro al gemir.

Hasta que lo obtuvo, y no era lo que buscaba.

Yukito era un hombre prominente, de un miembro de considerable tamaño, con ojos fieros cuando se le provocaba y de suaves manos cuando acariciaba…

Pero era dócil. Le iba ser obediente y lamentablemente Sakura necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de correr a la par de ella. O más bien necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de bajarle las revoluciones y hacerle descansar de vez en cuando.

Y Yukito no era del tipo que le fuera lo nuevo.

A pesar de ello continuó con él. Sus pasados similares, llenos de heridas y angustia, le hacían querer estar más tiempo con el peligris, sentir su afecto y compartir su dolor. Había cariño de sobra en esa relación, pero no amor.

Y Yukito necesitaba de mucho amor.

Sakura tenía claro que no podría dárselo. Y lo sabía de antemano porque ella jamás había amado. No sentía la necesidad de compartir su vida con otro ni tampoco ese afecto casi enfermizo que demostraban las parejas en un parque a la luz de la luna...

Para ella, el amor era una "dependencia sexual y afectiva"

Por lo mismo, se dispuso a "amar" a cuanta presa eligiera.

Ella cazaba a aquellos que tenían pinta de "cazador". Necesitaba con urgencia un tipo que le follara duro y fuese capaz de seguir su ritmo torturante y frenético, porque ella era una "cazadora de cazadores". Y así pasaron "varios" por las sábanas de un conocido hotel hasta que apareció él.

Shaoran Li.

.

.

Continuara…

**N/A: **Ejem antes que nada debo disculparme por demorarme taaanto en actualizar pero es que mis obligaciones en el mundo real me obligaron a olvidarme de mi pasatiempo favorito el fanfiction ahora mismo pude hacer un huequito en mi tiempo para actualizar esta historia, espero les guste y ya saben me encanta leer sus reviews.


	6. Parte 6

_Descargo de responsabilidades: CCS le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tome prestado sus personajes. Esta historia no es mía, la leí en un foro de escritores y me encanto, la autora original es: xx__**jannideath**__xx quien gentilmente me dio la autorización de adaptarla._

_**El Cazador…cazado**_

Jamás le diría que lo conocía de antes, pero la realidad es que llevaba tras la pista de este Casanova desde que conoció a Eriol, el hermano mayor. Gracias a Tomoyo, su prima lejana y pareja de Eriol, supo de las insistentes novias que desfilaban por la casa y de los excelentes comentarios de lo buen "amador" que era el joven prodigio. Cosa que causaba gracia en Sakura, mas no en Tomoyo que insistía en que, con esos temas y conversaciones, le intentaban quitar a su novio.

—Pero no se parecen —apuntó Sakura observando la fotografía de la pared.

—Es que en realidad no son hermanos —aclaro Tomoyo— son primos igual que tu y yo.

—Pero…Eriol dijo que eran hermanos.

—Prácticamente se criaron juntos, y Eriol adora fastidiar a Li llamándolo hermanito.

—Ya veo. —dijo apartándose con aparente indiferencia, pero sintiendo que el fuego de aquella mirada ámbar le quemaba aun a través de una simple fotografía. Sonrió para sí misma.

— ¿Entonces de él hablaban las mujeres de la cafetería?

—Sí por supuesto, pero también sé que andan tras Eriol, con la excusa de saber de Li coquetean con él descaradamente aun frente a mí

Sakura respondió con una alegre pero moderada carcajada sentándose al lado de su prima al mismo tiempo que veía a Eriol salir de la cocina con una bandeja y los aperitivos que disfrutarían mientras veían la película, con disimulo dirigió una última mirada hacia la pared donde colgaba cierta fotografía.

Hubiese querido conocerlo antes, tal vez sin toda esa bola de plastas atrás y sin esos compromisos que se daba, pero ya no había vuelta. Tiempo después cuando lo vio en el estacionamiento buscando a la vecina de su novio, simplemente quedó prendada de él. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, arrastrándola a esa sensación anhelada…

Dependencia.

Cuando obtuvo su número estuvo indecisa en llamarlo. Yukito tenía problemas en el trabajo por lo que llegaba regularmente tarde y eso le cabreaba. No es que estuviera celosa, pero los pocos momentos que compartía con su novio sólo eran para tomar café y acostarse a dormir. Y la monotonía le aburría.

Por ese motivo, cuando supo que el turno de Yukito se había alargado, simplemente mandó un mensaje de texto escribiendo el hotel a las afueras de la ciudad y la hora de la cita.

Llegó media hora antes, para arreglar la habitación a su gusto. En el hotel era cliente regular por lo que siempre obtenía descuentos y promociones, esta era una de ellas. La Suite.

Una impresionante habitación rodeada de espejos, mostrando cada partícula de la habitación como si fueran pantallas de televisión. Algunos espejos tenían aumento por lo que muchos detalles serian vistos esa noche.

No quería impresionar al ambarino, pero tampoco quedar como una muerta de hambre, así que se arregló con la mejor ropa y refrescó la habitación con un incienso suave y relajante.

Llegó justo a las ocho. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Sakura sólo tuvo que abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a un Castaño sobrio y altivo. Ninguno habló. Sólo se miraron para luego acercarse al otro a paso lento y rozar sus labios en una caricia extrañamente tierna y agradable. Una manera de decir "haz conmigo lo que quieras".

Sakura, al sentir que tenía vía libre para probar todo lo que su mente anhelaba deshizo el contacto y comenzó a desnudarse con Li como espectador. Una por una caían las prendas que ocultaban su blanco cuerpo y notaba por el rabillo como la mueca de Shaoran cambiaba a una de Cazador. Ése que había buscado desde hace tanto tiempo.

El ambarino comenzó a desvestirse dejando que Sakura se complaciera de la vista. Una figura esbelta, con los brazos fuertes y piernas formadas, un abdomen marcado y escultural. _Definitivamente este tipo tiene que ser actor_, pensaba.

No había caricias, pero sí muchísimos roces. No había palabras de amor, sólo frases morbosas y calientes. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, creando una atmósfera caliente y placentera. Sakura se encontraba con los ojos idos mirando el techo al sentir la lengua de Shaoran recorrer con fiereza su vulva en un beso húmedo y voraz. La sentía contraerse, apretando ese blando miembro bucal, para luego apreciar como finas hileras de saliva y algo más viscoso caían por sus muslos. Sin necesidad de tocar su clítoris, de penetrarle o de masturbarle, Shaoran había logrado que alcanzara el orgasmo.

El primero de la noche.

Lo siguiente fue una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesando su espina dorsal al sentir como el Castaño le había dado vuelta y penetrado con rudeza. Ambos gemían como posesos, Sakura intentaba mantener el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos, pero el ritmo de las embestidas la cegaba y volvían exhausta. Shaoran no se encontraba mejor, había salido por completo de ella para acomodarla igual que a los perritos, con los glúteos bien levantados y la sonrojada entrada escurriendo fluidos. Y lo sabía por los espejos.

Podía ver como la cara de Shaoran demostraba una sonrisa lasciva y le veía por el reflejo.

—Se ve exquisita —comentó con lujuria.

—Cómetela, por hoy es toda tuya —Le respondió la esmeralda con una tierna y cautivadora sonrisa.

El ambarino no esperó un segundo más y se posesiono detrás de Sakura en cuclillas para embestir como descarriado la estrecha entrada de la mujer. La fricción de ambos cuerpos creaban sonidos tan lujuriosos que los prendían aún más de lo que estaban. Shaoran observaba el rostro de su pareja frente al espejo y mordía el labio aguantando los espasmos mientras la chica separaba las piernas, levantándose levemente para profundizar las arremetidas.

—Eres... muy caliente —Susurró entre gemidos el Castaño.

—Lo sé... —respondió con una sonrisa arrebatadora—. Ahora fóllame más fuerte, Lobo —incentivó para luego lamer sus labios sugestivamente.

Shaoran dejó caer su torso sobre la espalda de Sakura y el frenesí de las embestidas consiguió que liberara su esperma. La castaña también se había corrido pero, como si ambos pensaran lo mismo, no fue suficiente.

Sakura volvió a poner a tono al ambarino con un oral digno de la mejor porno. Shaoran, ya demasiado caliente, tomó a la muchacha de las caderas y la posicionó justo frente a su rostro, dejándolos en un sesenta y nueve donde la de ojos verdes sostenía sus brazos para controlar el peso. No había quien pudiera calmarlos, una mujer con ganas de más a cada momento y un moreno de ojos ambar en el paraíso por encontrar, al fin, alguien que le diera batalla contra el cansancio.

El _Kamasutra_ se quedó corto de posiciones, pues ambos amantes inventaban formas para sentirse aún más dentro del otro. Sakura evitaba besarle en los labios, pero el ambarino impulsivamente atrapaba sus cabellos para morderle el cuello, escucharla gritar y atrapar su lengua con ese juego sucio. Sus instintos no les permitían sentir a su alrededor, únicamente deseaban calmar sus deseos y desfogarse a gusto con el otro.

Tanto sexo dejó al Castaño muy cansado y con tres orgasmos de corrido, pero totalmente despejado y liviano. Y Sakura, con cinco bien complacidos, le veía dormir.

—Definitivamente, eres la máquina sexual que tanto había deseado, Lobo — comentó en susurro evitando despertar al moreno.

Luego de ese encuentro, Sakura no quiso saber más de Shaoran. La razón era bastante simple: la culpa. Yukito le había estado esperando con una cena durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Se sintió de lo peor, pero es que su deseo sexual era demasiado fuerte como para mantener la fidelidad. Yukito era muy bueno, un hombre único que algún día podría llenar su vacío corazón, pero hasta el momento sólo un inmenso cariño abarcaba parte de su relación. No lo amaba y no iba hacerlo.

Ni a él ni a nadie.

**Continuara…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Vaya en este capítulo sí que hubo acción entre Shaoran y Sakura. Tratare de subir el próximo antes de una semana pero no prometo nada mi tiempo esta en contra mía, como siempre gracias por leer él fic y también por sus reviews.


End file.
